This invention relates to a technology for a tape archive of data.
Government organizations, business enterprises, educational institutes, and the like, in order to handle various types of large amounts of data, employ a relatively large-scale storage system in order to manage the data. The storage system of this type includes at least one storage control device. The storage control device, for example, includes a large number of storage devices, and can provide a storage area in a form of the redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID). On the physical storage area provided by the group of the storage devices, at least one logical device (also referred to as logical volume) is formed. A host computer (hereinafter referred to as host) issues a write command and a read command to the logical device, thereby writing and reading data to and from the logical device.
A virtual disk library system, which is a type of the storage control device, includes hard disk devices and magnetic tape devices stored in an enclosure, and can copy data, if necessary, between the hard disk and the magnetic tape media, refer to JP 2006-163454 A.